gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dozle Zabi (Origin)
|image=DozleUC0068.PNG;U.C. 0068 |unnamed character=No |english=Dozle Zabi |english voice=Bob Johnson |japanese voice=Kenta Miyake |gender=Male |era=Universal Century |status=Killed in Action |hair=Grey |family=Sasro Zabi~Brother,Garma Zabi (Origin);Garma Zabi~Brother,Kycilia Zabi~Sister,Zenna Zabi (Origin);Zenna Zabi~Wife |loves=Zenna Zabi (Origin);Zenna Zabi |nationality=Autonomous Republic of Munzo, Autonomous Republic of Zeon,Principality of Zeon (Origin) |affiliation=Guardian Banchi#Space Defense Military Academy;Space Defense Military Academy,Space Strike Fleet, Dozle Fleet |occupation=Superintendent, Officer |rank=Major, Colonel, Vice Admiral |series=Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (Manga),Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin }} Dozle Zabi is a character from the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin manga and its OVA adaptation. The third eldest son of Degwin Sodo Zabi, he commanded the Principality of Zeon's Space Strike Fleet during the One Year War. Personality & Character Originally, Dozle was a bit docile and kind-hearted. But after Sasro's death, simultaneous with his own near-death experience, he became extremely ill-tempered when flustered. This hot-bloodedness was unhealthy as a heightened outburst of anger could cause his stitched scars to burst open, causing his face to bleed, though he seems to not even notice. History U.C. 0068 Dozle's earliest known appearance was during a meeting between his siblings from the civil unrest that occurred after they had leaked the news that Zeon Zum Deikun had been assassinated. Kycilia had revealed that she allowed his fleeing family to escape, saying it wouldn't be worth it to squabble with Ramba Ral in his family. His brother, Sasro, angry at this, violently slaps her for foiling their plan. He questions why he responded so violently but drowns him out before Gihren interrupts him to set in motion their next plan to take out the Ral family. During a heated argument between him and Sasro Zabi after attending Zeon Zum Deikun's funeral, a car bomb exploded in which engulfed both him and Sasro Zabi. While the blast had completely consumed his brother, Dozle survived albeit heavily scarred, both physically and emotionally. He is later seen attending a meeting with Gihren and Kycilia, most of his face and his hands bandaged though insisted on staying on duty. Later, during the staged rampage of the Guntank, Dozle is attending to the unrest on the streets, fully healed. He instructs the Federation soldiers to not fire on the rogue Guntank as it contained the two children of Deikun and wait until they were retrieved, but their superiors insisted on opening fire. Their refusal causes Dozle's anger to peak, his scars bursting open again. At the same time, he receives a call from Gihren. Gihren instead requests for him to wait out how everything would unfold before being queried about Deikun's children. Not carrying one iota about them, he instead lets the two go, shocking Dozle. The Federation officers prepare to fire but stop short of Dozle's presence and requests permission. He lets out a half-hearted confirmation, still reeling from the shock as the Guntanks and vehicles fire a barrage, destroying it. U.C. 0074 Dozle became superintendent of Zeon's Space Defense Military Academy at Guardian Banchi. He was caught in the midst of Char's plan to attack the Earth Federation garrison in Guardian Banchi where he was distracted by Zenna Mia, who is sent by Char to hold him off. After the incident, he was berated by Degwin for failing to protect Garma in the attack, citing that Garma was the sole reason he was made superintendent of the academy. One Year War (U.C. 0079) Operation British He was responsible for supervising Operation British devised by his older brother Gihren. Onboard the flagship Valkyrie, he acted as the Dozle Fleet Commander. To prevent the advance of the Earth Federation's fleet led by Revil, he laid in waiting in the Loum Sector . Gallery GundamOriginDozle1.jpg GundamOriginDozle2.jpg References Category:Deceased